Fansigns Adventures
by Eidol
Summary: Quand les SEVENTEEN passent en France pour la KCon et que certaines CARATs se mettent en tête d'immortaliser ce moment avec leur bias d'une façon très originale ... Et pourquoi ne pas renouveler l'expérience ? En Corée ? En Chine ? A leur retour en France ? [POV : JUN] A l'origine un OS cadeau, j'ai déjà écrit une suite et pense continuer cette histoire sur quelques chapitres )
1. Bienvenue à la KCon

Elle était là, au milieu de cette foule de fans, seule à avoir osé. Elle était entourée de ses amies, un petit groupe qui ne faisait pas réellement attention à nous, et qui l'encerclait, gardant à distance les éventuelles bousculades de la foule, la protégeant. A vue d'œil, elle semblait être la maknae du groupe, et ses amies étaient là pour la soutenir. Elle était la seule à avoir les yeux naviguant entre l'estrade et ses amies. Elle avait les yeux brillants d'excitation et les joues rouges, elle avait chaud. L'une de ses amies lui a tendu une bouteille d'eau avec un sourire compatissant et elle s'est empressé de la saisir et d'en avaler le contenu, poussant un soupir de soulagement une fois rafraîchie.

Un léger sourire pris place sur mes lèvres en voyant son expression adorable, et j'eus droit à un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de mon voisin, me rappelant à l'ordre. En effet, la fan en face de moi semblait indécise quant à mon comportement, et je m'inclinai en avant, me confondant en excuses. Elle m'offrit un magnifique sourire et me montra l'accessoire qu'elle avait apporté, souhaitant me voir le porter. Retrouvant mon sourire moi aussi, je penchai la tête en avant pour qu'elle dépose le chapeau elle-même sur mes cheveux, avant de la pencher sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse prendre une photo. Elle essaya de me parler, mais je me contentai d'hocher la tête en souriant gentiment, sans comprendre. Seul son « je t'aime » dans un coréen maladroit me fit sourire plus largement et je lui répondis avec joie, lui offrant des cœurs avec mes mains. Elle rougit et sembla me remercier avant de passer au membre suivant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un brouhaha me fit de nouveau lever la tête vers cette fois le centre de la pièce. La fille que j'avais repéré plus tôt semblait y être mêlée, mais indirectement. Une de ses amies était montrée du doigt par plusieurs CARATs qui protestaient. Sans se démonter, la jeune fille en question sorti avec fierté son lightstick de son sac et je compris pourquoi elle était ciblée par l'agitation. Le lightstick n'était pas le nôtre mais celui d'un autre groupe. Et cela ne plaisait visiblement pas aux fans présentes dans la salle, qui pointaient toujours leur doigt sur elle, désignant également la porte de sortie. La sécurité s'approcha du petit groupe et s'entretenu rapidement avec avant d'hocher la tête et de faire redescendre les hostilités. La tête toujours haute, elle rangea son lightstick et elles se rapprochèrent toutes de leur amie CARAT qui montra son propre lightstick, le nôtre. Ce qui sembla calmer définitivement la foule. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de refleurir sur mes lèvres face à leur détermination et leur sang-froid. Elles avaient très bien réagit. Je reportai mon attention sur la file d'attente devant moi et repris mes activités avec les fans qui défilaient.

C'était notre première fois en France, et je devais avouer que les fans françaises étaient vraiment gentilles, passionnées et c'était un plaisir de les rencontrer. Quelques-unes se montraient trop envahissantes, mais dans l'ensemble, tout se passait dans un grand respect et c'était formidable. Nous avions déjà reçu beaucoup de cadeaux, et j'étais ravi de pouvoir dire que ma collection de peluches allait s'agrandir. La plupart des fans parlaient peu, ne sachant trop quoi dire, puisque je ne comprenais pas l'anglais et encore moins le français. Sur ce point, Vernon et Joshua étaient plus chanceux, ils pouvaient échanger avec les fans internationaux beaucoup plus aisément. Mais certaines d'entre elles apprenaient le coréen et étaient même fières de nous le montrer en essayant de parler avec nous, et c'était très touchant. La dernière avait réussi à me faire comprendre qu'elle était venue d'Allemagne pour nous voir et j'en avais été très surpris et heureux. Puis vint Son tour. Elle était devant moi. Rouge pivoine. De chaud, d'excitation, de plaisir, de gêne, … Sans doute tout cela en même temps. Elle était très mignonne. Dans son costume de carotte !

Elle me salua en bafouillant, raidie, presque incapable de parler, ce qui me fit rire. Ma réaction dut la décontenancer car elle se figea et n'osa plus du tout bouger. Intrigué, je passai ma main devant ses yeux, et elle suivit ma main du regard avant de secouer la tête et s'incliner pour s'excuser, toujours rouge, mais en parlant un peu plus clairement. Une de ses amies, qui attendaient sur le côté, s'approcha et lui mis une grand claque dans le dos, me faisant sursauter. La jeune fille se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grand ouverte, avant de la refermer et de finalement être de nouveau capable de respirer. Son amie leva son pouce dans sa direction en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de repartir et elle lui répondit avec un léger sourire. Elle ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration avant de me refaire face, calmement. Elle s'inclina de nouveau en se présentant cette fois calmement, avec un coréen encore maladroit et rougit en prononçant mon nom suivi de « Oppa ».

Je lui répondis lentement et en choisissant soigneusement mes mots, en espérant qu'elle me comprenne, et lui demandai pourquoi cet accoutrement. Elle se mit à rire et m'expliqua comme elle put que c'était une sorte de pari en hommage à ma vidéo sur la « Carotte de Noël ». Ce qui eut pour effet de me faire exploser de rire à mon tour. Généralement les fans m'offraient des cadeaux en rapport avec les carottes, comme des peluches en clin d'œil, mais c'était la première à venir habillée ainsi à un tel événement. Le temps nous étant compté, je lui demandai ensuite si elle voulait quelque chose en particulier et elle me présenta une photo que je lui dédicaçai de suite, en lui demandant son nom afin de lui adresser personnellement la dédicace. Les yeux brillants d'émotion, elle récupéra la photo, me remercia chaleureusement et elle se redressa pour me dire « je t'aime » en chinois, avec un accent adorable. Mon sourire s'élargit et je lui répondis en coréen, avant de passer à contre cœur à la fan suivante. Elle s'éloigna lentement, à regret, puis termina la ligne avec les autres membres.

L'évent touchait à sa fin et Coups-Hyung nous appela pour nous incliner tous ensembles et remercier les fans. Nous leur avions prévu un cadeau, et les premières notes de notre dernière chanson se firent entendre, faisant hurler de joie la foule, qui se mit à applaudir et à chanter avec nous. Je cherchai ma Carotte au milieu de la foule, mais impossible de la retrouver, elle avait certainement quitté la salle avec ses amies, peu désireuses d'attendre encore plus longtemps. Mais alors que j'allais balayer la salle du regard, mes yeux rencontrèrent les Siens. Elle avait ôté son costume, mais je reconnu son regard et son visage. Et ses amies étaient toujours là, me confortant dans l'idée que c'était bien elle. Ses cheveux mouillés de transpiration lui collaient au visage et le rouge de ses joues la rendait vraiment très belle. Son sourire lumineux s'agrandit quand elle s'aperçu que je la fixais, et elle esquissa un petit signe de la main, gênée, rougissant de plus belle. Ses amies la félicitèrent et elle détourna son attention quelques instant, le temps pour moi de me reprendre et de jeter un regard circulaire sur la salle, pour que toutes les CARATs présentes se sentent spéciales.

Lors de la performance, mon regard fut de nouveau attiré vers son groupe et je vis qu'elle chantait avec nous sans aucune hésitation, comme quelques autres fans, agitant avec amour son lightstick. A la fin, les fans nous applaudirent chaleureusement, nous remerciant de ce cadeau et nous primes congé, pour aller nous préparer pour la prestation de ce soir. Je ne pouvais pas savoir si je la reverrais un jour, mais ce qui était sûre, c'était qu'elle m'avait marqué, avec son initiative pour le moins incongrue. J'espère qu'elle se souviendra longtemps de ce moment et qu'elle chérira son souvenir autant que nous les chérissons. Les CARATs sont vraiment extraordinaires, locales ou internationales, nos fans sont fantastiques et je suis vraiment heureux, comme nous tous, d'avoir eu la chance de les rencontrer à cette KCon. Peut-être qu'un jour nous reviendrons, seuls, pour une tournée à nous, et une performance complète. J'ai hâte que ce jour arrive.


	2. A domicile

Elle était là. Elle était revenue. Je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de pouvoir la revoir un jour, encore moins ici, chez nous, en Corée.

Mais c'était elle, j'en étais sûr. J'aurais été incapable de la reconnaître si je l'avais croisé dans la rue parce que je ne me souvenais pas de son visage. Notre seul concert en France remontait à 4 ans. On en a vu passer des CARATs en 4 ans, on a vu tellement de visages par mois, par jour même.

Mais je savais que c'était elle. Depuis nos débuts, je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois une CARAT avec un costume de carotte. Elle avait été la seule à oser venir dans cet accoutrement, et bien qu'elle n'était pas passée inaperçue au milieu des autres, aucune fan n'avait voulu tenter personnellement l'expérience. C'est pourquoi j'étais certain de son identité.

Comme la dernière fois, elle me fixait, de ses yeux brillants d'émotions. Elle semblait toute excitée et fut incapable de soutenir mon regard. Elle se tourna vers son amie pour évacuer, libérant quelques larmes au passage. Je ne saurais dire si son amie était présente la fois précédente, je ne souvenais même plus à combien elles étaient venues pour l'accompagner. Ce dont j'étais sûr, c'est qu'elles étaient seulement deux aujourd'hui et que son amie était une CARAT également, au vu de son comportement.

Cette rencontre avait été organisée de façon très sélective, j'étais donc assez impressionné qu'elles aient réussi à en faire partie. Elles ne paraissaient pas réellement pressées de nous approcher, contrairement aux autres qui se hâtaient pour arriver devant nous le plus rapidement possible. À l'inverse, elles semblaient relativement sereines face à ce mouvement de foule et se contentaient d'habilement l'éviter afin de rester à leur place.

La plus petite avait l'air assez crispée, son sourire sonnait presque faux, mais son regard ne trompait pas. La grande paraissait beaucoup plus détendue, et jetait des regards furtifs autour d'elles. Alors qu'une jeune CARAT impatiente se précipitait pour avancer, la grande écarquilla les yeux et voulu parler, mais elle avait déjà percuté son amie. Ladite amie se crispa davantage et se retourna vivement, visiblement prête à exploser.

J'haussai les sourcils, curieux, et m'aperçut que la grande avait attrapé sa main. La petite inspira profondément et se contenta de faire signe de déguerpir en vitesse à la jeune qui s'était figée. Observant les alentours et se concertant du regard, elles prirent la décision de reculer vers le fond de la salle afin d'avoir plus d'espace. La petite se détendit instantanément, fusillant du regard ceux qui s'hasardaient trop près d'elles.

Chaque CARAT était adorable, nous avons même pu voir quelques fanboys, plus rares, mais bien présents quand même. Il nous restait un peu plus d'une heure avant la fin du fansign, la salle était pratiquement vide, il ne devait rester qu'environ 100-150 personnes. Les filles avaient tenu bon et elles semblaient bien parties pour passer dans les dernières, voire même ÊTRE les dernières. Je ne pus contenir mon sourire, admiratif devant leur patience et leur détermination.

C'est à ce moment que j'aperçu le badge autour du cou de la petite. Notre badge. Celui qui était réservé à une vingtaine de CARATs. Celui qui leur autorisait l'accès à nos répétitions et leur permettait d'accéder au concert avec des places de choix. La sélection avait été faite rigoureusement, de manière à ne garder que des CARATs respectueuses, qui sauraient apprécier ces privilèges tout en respectant notre espace.

Et ces deux françaises avaient non seulement pu venir à un fansign, mais elles avaient en plus réussi l'exploit de faire partie de ces vingt privilégiées. Mon sourire s'élargi en m'apercevant que les dernières CARATs avaient pratiquement toutes ce badge autour du cou. Ce qui était finalement logique étant donné qu'elles allaient nous accompagner pour la suite.

Elles n'avaient finalement pas pu passer les dernières, mais n'en semblaient pas perturbées. Elles avaient l'air d'avoir réussi à échanger avec les autres et elles s'étaient vraisemblablement mises d'accord soir un ordre de passage qui devait convenir à tout le monde. Lorsque vint leur tour, un groupe de 13 était resté en retrait et chacune se dirigea vers un membre. Son amie alla directement vers Soon Young sshi, tandis que ma Carotte s'avançait vers moi, toute souriante.

Notre échange s'était bien passé, elle avait été surprise que je la reconnaisse, même si c'était grâce au costume. Elle m'avait assuré que le principal pour elle était que je me souvienne de son passage. Je lui avais fait part de mon étonnement devant sa maîtrise du coréen. Elle cherchait parfois ses mots, mais arrivait à parler avec moi sans difficulté majeure. Je lui avais ensuite demandé d'ôter le haut de son costume, désireux de voir son visage.

Elle avait légèrement bafouillé, puis s'était exécuté, retirant sa tête du sommet de la carotte. Une cascade de cheveux noirs s'en était alors échappé, ondulant jusqu'au bas de son dos, encadrant son visage pâle. Sa peau était en effet très blanche pour une européenne, ce qui tranchait radicalement avec ses cheveux. Elle avait les yeux clairs, d'un bleu pétillant de bonheur, brillant de quelques larmes refoulées. Ses joues étaient ornées d'une teinte rosée, qui s'étalait sur ses pommettes et soulignait la forme de ses yeux. Le tout formait un contraste saisissant et mettait en évidence sa beauté naturelle.

Son sourire éclatant perdait de son assurance à mesure que mon observation s'éternisait. Je lui adressai un sourire d'excuse en inclinant la tête. Elle s'était reprise et m'avait assuré que tout allait bien, les joues toujours rouges. Du coin de l'œil, j'avais vu le manager nous demandant d'accélérer le mouvement, et j'avais dû la laisser partir, terminer avec les autres membres. Chacune des CARATs restante avait tout de même pu passer un instant privilégié et plus long avec son membre favori.

La rencontre touchant à sa fin, nous nous étions mis en ligne devant les tables et nous étions inclinés pour les remercier, avant de les quitter pour nous préparer pour la suite, le manager prenant en charge leur encadrement pour le reste de l'événement.


End file.
